Dominando o Amor
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Melanie finalmente voltou e a paixão por ela está cada vez maior. A noite que eles finalmente se entregam ao desejo e ao prazer também chega, incendiando o clima dentro da caverna.


**Dominando o Amor**

.

.

.

**Sinopse**

Melanie finalmente voltou e a paixão por ela está cada vez maior. A noite que eles finalmente se entregam ao desejo e ao prazer também chega, incendiando o clima dentro da caverna.

.

.

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

.

.

A noite tinha enfim chegado e com ela o alívio. Já que o dia tinha ficado com a tarefa de me atormentar.

O alívio era saber que em poucas horas eu estaria saciando meu desejo por Mel. E tormento porque Mel tinha sido mantida longe de mim o dia todo, me obrigando a pensar em algo que eu estava evitando a todo custo: compreender a falta massacrante que sentia de Peg.

Sim. Algum desgraçado tinha armado para que Mel tivesse hoje o dia de trabalho longe do meu. E sem ela, eu não tinha desculpar para não pensar.

Eu não queria pensar. Não queria compreender o porquê o sentimento de que tudo ainda estava girando e fora do lugar. O sentimento que preenchia o meu coração. Eu não queria parar para racionalizar o porquê eu estava achando tudo muito errado, estranho e fora do normal não ter mais Mel e Peg juntas num corpo só. E eu não queria sentir duvidas do meu sentimento por Mel.

Mas graças ao sacana, seja lá quem fosse, eu não tive mais como adiar a minha racionalização. Então, enquanto eu adubava a plantação e depois irrigava o terreno, eu fiquei pensando com meus botões.

Eu amava Melanie? Sim. A resposta era simples e objetiva. Mas então, porque eu sentia ciúme do Ian andando para cima e para baixo com aquele bendito criotanque? Essa foi a pergunta difícil de responder para mim mesmo.

Primeiro eu tinha chegado a conclusão que era orgulho ferido. Em geral, eu que ficava responsável por cuidar das coisas. Ficar atento. Evitar o perigo. Mas então, eu me lembrei que eu ainda estava no cargo. E cuidar do criotanque não era lá uma coisa perigosa. Aliás, evitar que as cobrinhas das três pestes fizessem algo era mais trabalho do Jeb que meu ou de qualquer um ali.

Pensei mais um pouco e achei que enfim tinha encontrado a resposta. Talvez eu estivesse sentido falta do amigo. Ian, que agora vivia com o metal na ala hospitalar, já não tinha mais tempo para conversar longas horas comigo. Alias, nem precisava. O motivo de nossas conversar sempre era sobre as nossas perdas e a busca de um futuro melhor. De uma solução.

E agora nós tínhamos a solução. E já não tínhamos perdido ninguém.

E foi aí que tudo fez sentido. Na verdade, eu tinha perdido, sim. Eu tinha perdido a companhia ambígua de duas personalidade distintas num só corpo. Eu tinha perdido o contato com o estranho. Eu tinha perdido o contato com Peregrina. Eu tinha perdido justamente aquilo que estava me fascinando: ser forçado a conviver com uma pessoa, que eu jurava para mim que não gostava, mas que no fundo, eu adorava. Eu tinha perdido essa situação misteriosa e magica de ser forçado a alguém que você não quer amar, mas ama porque também ama a outra pessoa.

Era algo louco. Mas de alguma forma, fazia sentido no meu cérebro. Era como chupar limão. Você faz careta, o gosto é ácido. Mas quem disse que se para quando se começa a degustar a fruta estranha?

E mesmo quando eu racionalizei, a sensação de tormento não passou. Porque eu deveria estar feliz de não ter mais a intrusa. Mas tudo o que eu queria era a intrusa de volta. Não necessariamente do mesmo modo que antes. Claro.

Mas eu queria Peg de volta e só poderia, quando enfim a situação do Kyle se resolvesse e Jeb autorizasse. E pior ainda, guarda essa descoberta para mim, com medo que isso magoasse Mel. Tendo em vista que eu acabara de descobrir, racionalizar, que eu amava a presença de Peg tanto quanto amava a presença de Mel. Talvez ela não levasse isso numa boa.

E aí veio a segunda questão. Eu amava Peg e amava Mel na mesma proporção?

Pensei muito nisso durante o dia. Uma coisa era certo, eu sentia ciúmes dela sim. E mesmo ela estando numa lata de metal, de alguma forma, para mim, o certo seria eu estar com ela e não Ian.

Era orgulho ferido? Perguntei a mim mesmo. Eu não sabia. Sabia apenas que era loucura largar tudo o que estava fazendo para viver em função de um objeto. Mesmo que esse objeto contenha a pessoa que eu queria.

Por fim, cheguei a conclusão que era apenas egoísmo meu: querer que tudo girasse a minha volta. Eu no fundo estava com medo, que entre dedicações de Ian, Doc, Mandy e Trudy, Peg me esquecesse. Receio que eu já não significasse nada para ela. Medo que tudo que ela sentiu, só tenha sentido porque Mel sentia e não ela.

Era isso. Eu acho.

Resolvi esquecer isso. Era o melhor que podia fazer por hora. Pensei comigo e dei mais um mergulho dentro da água para me livrar do sabonete. Sai da sala de banhos e nem me dei ao trabalho de me secar.

No lado de fora, uma fila de gente se formava e para meu desespero, Mel era a ultima.

— Onde esteve o dia todo? — Questionei calmamente depois de lhe dar um beijo rápido.

— Lavando roupa. E depois fiquei na cozinha. — Mel respondeu dando de ombros.

— Te vejo no jantar? — Questionei e ela acenou com a cabeça.

Já na cozinha, o jantar até que ocorreu tranquilo. Mel sentada ao meu lado e Jamie sentado ao lado de Jeb. Os dois conversavam animadamente a "aula" que eles tiveram durante a tarde com Mandy. Já que Mandy, ao poucos, estava aprendendo a apreciar a companhia dos "humanos". E Jeb da mesma forma que fizera com Peg, estava incentivando ela a ensinar tudo o que sabia.

Para mim, que tinha um bom faro para confusão e como evita-la, já previa estrondos a vista. E não me enganei.

Dez minutos após "todos" chegarem e se ajeitarem em algum canto da "mesa" para comer, a confusão começou.

Trudy chegava com Mandy em seu encalço. As duas timidamente se dirigiram a bancada para pegar uma boa quantidade de comida tanto para elas, quanto para Doc, Ian e Kyle. E uma sopa rala para o corpo de Jodi.

Sharon acompanhou todo o movimento com o olhar. E quando elas estavam quase se retirando da forma tão discreta quanto entraram, Sharon se levantou e começou com a pequena confusão.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — Ela perguntou diretamente a Mandy.

— Er... Levar comida para a Ala Hospitalar? — Mandy tentou afirmar, mas sua resposta foi hesitante e deixou com ar de pergunta.

— Deixa disso, Sharon. Vamos só levar comidas para eles, okei? Não tem nada demais. — Trudy chiou para ela, tentando acalmar o confusão.

— Eu não quero isso. Sou a namorada do Doc. Sou eu que devo levar a comida para ele. Então pode me dar aqui que eu me encarrego disso a parti de hoje. — Sharon respondeu ríspida, estendendo as mãos vazias para pegar as tigelas de comida.

Jeb acompanhava tudo com o olhar. Jamie estava curioso. E os demais seguravam a respiração prevendo algo mais acalorado. Eu mesmo já estava quase me levantando.

Mandy parecia querer se enfiar em um buraco. E acho que "toda" a confiança que ela tinha adquirido com os "seres humanos" estava quase minada diante do olhar furioso de Sharon.

— Calminha, aí, Sharon. A menos que você tenha aprendido sobre cura, você não pode querer tomar o lugar dos outros assim. — Trudy defendeu a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

— Bem lembrado. Escute aqui: Eu sou a professora daqui. Não você...

— Pode parar. — A voz de Jeb rompeu o ambiente. — Enquanto ela tiver algo a ensinar, ela vai ensinar. Nunca é demais aprender, mocinha. Aprenda isso. E se você for esperta, vai começar a frequentar as aulas dessa bela moça. — Jeb falou quase que persuasivamente.

Sharon olhou para ele com indignação.

— Eu não tenho nada que aprender com ela. — Chiou Sharon ao mesmo tempo em que Mandy guinchava:

— Do que você está falando, Senhor Jeb?

— Estou falando que gostei muito dessas coisas que você contou para mim e para Jamie ontem e hoje. E acho que você tem muito que ensinar para todos. Não é verdade, pessoal? — Jeb falou completamente persuasivo, olhando sugestivamente para todos na cozinha.

Depois deu uma cotovelada discreta em Jamie, quase como se ele tivesse combinado com o garoto antes e então, Jamie se colocou a perguntar, puxando Mandy pelo braço.

— É, Mandy. Conta para gente como foi que você curou aquele cara...

— Você só pode estar brincando. — Sharon reclamou jogando as mãos aos altos em indignação, sabendo que nada mais podia fazer.

Trudy sorria com tudo.

— Ela vai contar tudinho, Jamie, mas depois que levarmos essa comida. — Trudy interveio, diante do olhar assustado de Mandy.

— Isso é uma promessa, mocinha. — Jeb falou sorrindo. E pegando o braço de Mandy, como um perfeito cavaleiro, ele com Trudy, tiraram uma "curandeira" pasma do local. Sharon ficou apenas olhando indignada, enquanto sua mãe vinha e cochichava algo em seu ouvido.

Depois tudo voltou ao "normal". A não ser os buchichos dos outros se questionando que história era que Mandy iria contar. Todos estavam enfadados. E como eu, todos sentiam falta de Peg. Pelos motivos diferente, claro.

— Você acha que a Mandy e o Doc estão...? — Mel sussurrou a pergunta, quando já estávamos acabando de comer.

Pensei um pouco.

— Acho que tem futuro, sim. Mas Sharon não vai desistir fácil. — Alertei.

— Acho que vai dar certo, sabe. Mesmo com a diferença de idade deles. — Mel comentou.

Sim, a diferença de idade era levemente considerável. Mas no nosso mundo, isso pouco importava, pensei sorrindo, e olhando para Mel. Um bom exemplo era eu e ela.

Assim que chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu imprensei Mel na parede, formando uma prisão com meus braços. Ela me olhou sorrindo. Inclinei sobre ela e busquei sua boca.

O beijo começou lento. Lábios com lábios, apenas. Mas logo ela abriu sua boca e a ponta de sua língua tocou meus lábios e foi impossível resistir ao desejo. Toquei sua língua com a minha, sentido o gosto e a textura. Nossas bocas dançavam em sincronia, quase violenta devido ao desejo crescente. Só separei, quando estávamos arfantes demais.

Olhei em seus olhos, que brilhavam intensamente. Mexi a cabeça. Uma pergunta. Ela mexeu em resposta, autorizando nosso jogo.

— Quero que tire sua roupa. — Ordenei dando inicio ao nosso joguinho de sedução. — Lentamente. — Acrescentei.

Então Mel fez o que pedi. Ainda na prisão que meu corpo criava a sua volta, ela segurou a barra de sua blusa e lentamente começou a puxá-la para cima. Eu acompanhei cada movimento com ansiedade. Vi sua pele sendo exposta lentamente. Primeiro seu ventre, depois seu busto, coberto pelo sutiã e então, finalmente, seu colo. Mel estendeu sua blusa para mim, sabendo que era justamente o que eu queria que ela fizesse.

Peguei e levei ao nariz, sem nunca desgrudar nossos olhos. Ela sorria para mim. Inalei profundamente. Sempre tive prazer com cheiros. Mas o dela sempre será o mais afrodisíacos de todos.

Inalar a blusa que antes ela vestia, com o cheiro dela, fazia minha boca salivar de desejo. Desejo de tocar cada centímetro de seu corpo com minha língua do jeito que ela sempre gostou. Do jeito que sabia que daria prazer a ela.

— Perfeito. — Ronronei deixando a blusa dela no chão. Ela olhou para mim com orgulho de si mesma.

— E agora, meu querido? O que quer? — Ela ronronou também, sabendo o quanto me atiçava quando ela procurava saber as minhas vontades.

— Quero que tire sua calça. — Falei e dei um passo para trás, para permitir o movimento que necessitaria de mais espaço. — E depois me dê ela.

Mel levou seus dedos ao botão da calça, abrindo-o em câmera lenta, revelando muito pouco do cós da sua calcinha da cor de areia. Depois ela abaixou o zíper, revelando um pouco mais do infame tecido que cobria sua feminilidade.

O incomodo doloroso e prazeroso crescia dentro de mim. Minha boca ainda salivava pelo cheiro de sua blusa. E imaginar como o tecido de sua calça, com o cheiro dela, como cheiraria, aumentou ainda mais meu desejo.

Mel levou as mãos a lateral da calça e lentamente foi tirando-a, remexendo o quadril no processo, para facilitar a remoção do tecido grosso. Pude ver melhor ainda, seu infame tecido e sua pele, em tom creme, levemente caramelizado.

Suas coxas me chamavam, mas me contive. Queria apreciar momento a momento.

Quando enfim o tecido tinha chegado ao joelho, Mel simplesmente deixou o tecido cair aos seus pés. Ajoelhei-me a sua frente e ela levantou um pouco o pé, permitindo que eu retirasse o tecido dali.

Assim que o tecido estava longe do corpo dela, levei ao meu nariz. Dei uma grande inspirada. Cheiro de fêmea. Cheiro da minha fêmea. Da minha Mel. Deixei a calça de lado em seguida.

Beijei seus joelhos, um de cada vez, mantendo contato visual com Mel. Ela me olhava em expectativa. Subi meus lábios lentamente por sua pele, alternando suas pernas, apreciando a pele se arrepiar diante dos meus lábios que escorregavam por suas lindas pernas.

Quando cheguei rumo ao seu centro, ela como uma boa mulher que é, fez o que sabia que eu queria. Separou levemente as pernas. Enfiei meu rosto entre suas pernas, tocando meu nariz em sua feminilidade e ainda com o tecido infame de cor de areia, inalei profundamente.

Escutei o gemido de Mel e isso me incentivou.

Dancei a ponta do meu nariz na testa de sua feminilidade, inspirando e fazendo movimentos aleatórios, absorvendo o máximo do cheiro possível. Isso me excitava. A excitava. O que era muito importante.

Mel se manteve parada, as mãos espalmadas na parede da caverna. Ela sabia que esse momento era o momento onde eu gostava apenas de toca-la. E não dela me tocar. Porque eu queria venerá-la e não ao contrário.

Quando enfim me dei por satisfeito por inalar seu cheiro, mesmo por cima do tecido da calcinha, plantei um beijo na testa de sua feminilidade e subi meus lábios até alcançar seu umbigo.

Inalei. Lambi. Apreciei.

Dancei a ponta da minha língua por seu baixo ventre e em torno do seu umbigo. A respiração de Mel era muito superficial. Ela arfava. Ela gemia em deleite. Em prazer.

Minhas mãos estavam em garras em torno do seu corpo, trazendo ela sempre para perto dos meus lábios e do meu nariz e com o toque, sentido a textura e maciez da pele. Era a parte mais prazerosa: deixar meus cinco sentidos a mercê do prazer.

Mais dela do que meu. Afinal, eu podia estar apreciando, mas quanto mais ela era venerada, sabia que mais excitada ela ficaria. Mais pronta para mim...

Subi beijando seu flanco, e mantendo com dificuldade meu contato visual. Cheguei aos seus seios. Essa era o momento que eu mais gostava. A audição. Aconcheguei minha cabeça no vão dos seus seios e enquanto inalada seu cheiro, eu escutava seu coração saltitante.

— Me abraça. — Pedi.

Os braços trêmulos de Mel apertaram minha cabeça ainda mais contra ela. Sua pele fervia contra a minha. Gotículas de suor brotavam em sua pele. Coloquei a ponta da língua para fora e lambi uma gota que começava a deslizar lentamente. O gosto salgado era bom. Porque sabia que esse suor só eu sabia proporcionar a ela.

— Seu gosto... Estava com saudade. — Declarei.

— Pensei que nunca mais poderia sentir isso...

A interrompi.

— Mas está. E eu te amo. E vamos sentir isso para todo o sempre. — Declarei sincero.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Ela me tendo abraçado a ela, ainda de joelhos, em completa prostração diante dela. Minha mão dançava por seu corpo . Então dei uma mordiscada em seu seio. Ela gemeu.

— Por favor. — Mel implorou.

— Por favor o quê? — Perguntei para ter o prazer de ouvi-la pedir.

— Me ame.

Sorri contra sua pele. Levantei-me e me afastei.

— Tire o sutiã. — Pedi, voltando a nossa brincadeira.

Mel tirou rapidamente, dando para mim. Levei ao nariz ao mesmo tempo em que dava outra ordem:

— Tira a calcinha.

Novamente Mel fez o que pedi, ainda mais rápida que ao tirar o sutiã. Eu gostava de lentidão, mas não iria reclamar, ainda mais quando eu também estava querendo que tudo se antecipasse. Embora estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para manter minha veneração por ela.

Assim que ela me entregou sua calcinha, levei ao meu nariz. O cheiro estava mais concentrado que a minutos atrás. Peguei o infame tecido e achando o fundilho da calcinha levei aos meus lábios. Lambi sua umidade que tinha ficado no tecido. Uma delicia. Mil vezes mais excitante do que eu me lembrava.

Mel gemeu com a visão.

Caminhei até ela e a peguei no colo.

— Eu te amo tanto... — Disse para ela, depositando-a lentamente no colchão posto no chão.

— E porque não acaba logo com essa tortura? — Mel resmungou, abrindo suas pernas, passando sua mão direita dentro do seu centro que brilhava à luz fraca da lua me mostrando o quanto ela estava pronta.

— Não estou te torturando. — Respondi e me ajoelhei. — Estou te venerando. Apreciando todos os sinais do seu corpo. — Então me deitei com minha cabeça no rumo de sua feminilidade. — Isso é tão ruim assim? — Perguntei retoricamente.

— Não. — Mel respondeu arfante.

Coloquei a ponta da minha língua para fora, lambendo seu clitóris avermelhado. Mel soltou um gemido contido e resmungou alguma coisa que não dei atenção.

Eu estava no paraíso, sentido o gosto salgado em meus lábios e língua. A consistência gosmenta de sua lubrificação me torturava de prazer. Meu próprio prazer está clamando por atenção, por saciedade.

As mãos de Mel agarraram meus fios de cabelo, enquanto eu apreciava a textura lisa dos seus pequenos lábios vaginais. Eu lambia seu clitóris, mordiscava e depois chupava os pequenos lábios, um de cada vez. E então adentrava minha língua em seu canal cervical, penetrando apenas uma vez para logo voltar ao ponto inicial: o clitóris.

Lambia. Mordicava. Chupava. Penetrava.

Tudo sempre na mesma ordem, fazendo Mel arfar, gemer e rebolar contra meu rosto. E quando enfim ela soltou um som levemente mais alto do que os gemidos contidos de antes, e relaxou, eu soube que ela tinha alcançado seu prazer.

Levantei a tempo de ver seus olhos se fechando. Sua testa suada... Sua pele completamente úmida e seus cabelos revoltos sobre o colchão.

— Está viva? — Brinquei, ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas. — Porque, sinceramente, nem comecei direito.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e me olharam com malícia. Seus olhos se demoraram no volume incomodo, mas suportável que estava em minha calça.

— Viva eu estou. Quero ver você ficar vivo. — Mel desafiou com malícia se apoiando em seus próprios cotovelos e elevando o corpo.

Seu peito subia e descia rápido. Seus seios cativaram minha atenção mais do que devia, tendo em vista os planos que tinha em mente.

Então quando menos vi, Mel se sentou e me forçou a me deitar.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntei rindo da atitude dela.

— Você sempre vem com essa história de dar ordem para mim. Sempre com a desculpa que quer venerar meu corpo. Mas já percebeu que você nunca me deixou venerar o seu corpo? — Mel perguntou, sentando-se em cima da minha barriga. Seu corpo nu e o meu ainda vestido, de alguma forma, a visão era extremamente sensual para mim.

Suspirei cansado. Não fisicamente. E sim, emocionalmente. Eu já tinha discutido milhares de vezes, explicando para Mel o porquê disso. E pelo visto, iriamos mais uma vez entrar nesse terreno. E eu aqui, querendo na verdade, curti ao invés de ter uma DR.

— Mel. — Pronunciei seu nome com paciência. A mesma paciência que se usa com crianças ao se repetir pela milésima vez. — Eu já te expliquei.

— Sim e mesmo assim acho injusto. — Ela reclamou, fazendo um biquinho de indignação.

— Eu sou de uma linhagem extensa de dominadores. As mulheres da minha família era todas submissas...

— Sei... — Mel resmungou enquanto eu prosseguia.

— ... Ao contrário do que todos pensam, dominar não é bater ou machucar ao ignorar ou sei lá o que. Dominar é cuidar. Venerar. O prazer de sua submissa está acima de tudo. Quando eu peço uma coisa é porque quero cuidar de você. Quero o seu melhor. O seu prazer... A sua satisfação... Você é minha companheira. A minha submissa. Eu tenho que te venerar. Te dar prazer. Sempre. Prazer acima do meu próprio. Eu tenho que cuidar de você. Entendeu? — Perguntei para Mel que revirava os olhos em teimosia. — É uma pena que estejamos nesse mundo de hoje. Se fosse nos velhos tempos, eu teria recursos... Recursos que se adquirem em lojas e tudo mais o que tem como principio o prazer máximo da submissa, meu amor. Apenas isso.

Mel bufou. Parecia que ela não tinha me entendido.

— Tudo gira em torno do meu prazer? — Ela perguntou e esperou eu responder. Apenas acenei com a cabeça, solene. — E todo o prazer também pode ser o que eu quero? — Mel indagou novamente, um sorriso querendo se formar em seus lábios. Novamente aquiesci, sem entender onde ela queria chegar. — Então eu tenho uma vontade. — Ela se calou, esperando a minha reação que foi imediata. Eu estava mais que curioso. Fiz um gesto para ela prosseguir. — Se eu te pedir você faz? Pelo meu prazer?

— Claro. — Respondi de pronto.

Sempre o prazer dela. Sempre ela.

— Eu quero que você faça um strip-tease para mim. E quero agora. — Ela ordenou saindo de cima da minha barriga.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer por cinco segundos. Depois me levantei. Sabia do que ela estava falando serio. Ela queria, no fundo, inverter o nosso jogo.

— Essa discussão... — Comecei, já de pé, com a mão na barra da minha camiseta. — Estava meticulosamente planejada, não é dona Stryder? — Questionei e em troca ela me brindou com um sorriso prepotente.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Ora, ora... Criei uma diabinha, então?

Ela sorriu e se levantou ficando a minha frente.

— Uma diabinha que está quase perdendo a paciência, senhor Howe. Vamos! Comece. Quero ver esse corpinho rebolar.

E sem mais, sorri.

Tirei minha camisa, dando a ela em seguida, que como eu sempre fiz, inalou meu cheiro.

— Seu cheiro é muito bom. Acho que nunca tive a oportunidade de te dizer isso. Mas ainda não entendo sua obsessão por cheiros, de qualquer forma. — Ela comentou. Ri dela. Claro que ela não entendia. Como ela citou, era a minha obsessão. Cada louco com sua mania, horas. — Vamos. Agora... A calça.

Então tirei. Não com tanto jeito quanto ela. Eu parecia mais um bicho desengonçado. E por incrível que pareça, me sentia um pouco tímido diante do olhar de gula que ela me dirigia. Uma parte bem pequena da minha mente se questionou se não era assim que eu a olhava quando começávamos o nosso jogo.

— Prontinho. — Disse estendendo minha calça para ela.

Ela levou ao nariz e fez uma careta.

— Acho que você peidou aqui, meu bem. — Ela comentou fazendo piada.

— Vai zombar agora? — Questionei rindo, mas para disfarçar o deslize que outra coisa.

— Não compreendo a sua obsessão por cheiros. — Ela enfatizou, cheirando mais uma vez minha roupa. — Mas vamos lá. Falta apenas a cueca, querido. Então mexa-se, belezura.

Fiz como ela pediu. Tirei minha cueca e meu membro, semi rígido, pulou para fora. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Essa situação era nova para mim.

— Agora é a minha vez. — Mel se declarou, ficando de joelhos a minha frente, pegando meu membro em suas mãos.

— Sua vez... — Comecei e logo perdi a linha de raciocíneo.

Olhou-me nos olhos e de repente eu me vi sem saber como agir. É claro que ela tinha me chupado umas mil vezes. Mas não assim. Não com o objetivo de me dominar. De me ter submisso. De ser o meu prazer acima do dela.

Então, antes de eu conseguir registrar qualquer movimento dela, ela já me tinha nos lábios. O som que saiu dos meus lábios mais parecia de um animal sofrendo.

Não consegui manter meus olhos abertos. Minhas pernas ameaçavam desmoronar a qualquer momento. Ela lambeu a fenda do meu membro, mal coberta pelo prepúcio. Depois me tomou nos lábios, sugando, lambendo da base até a glande. Em poucos segundos, meu membro latejava turgido em deleite.

A glande, agora descoberta do prepúcio, estava inchada e vermelha. Uma gota de prazer mal foi liberada e ela já tinha sido sugada por Mel que acariciava minhas bolas, enquanto alternava chupadas intensas com lambidas superficiais.

Minhas bolas estavam doloridas pelo prazer que ameaçava explodir meu corpo a qualquer momento. Na minha coluna, um frio subia e descia, cada vez mais intenso. Na região do meu umbigo, um comichão se formava descendo rumo as minhas bolas.

E então, tudo explodiu em jatos abundantes quando Mel tomou apenas minha glande em seus lábios e chupou com vigor, raspando seus dentes no processo. Eu quase não tinha forças. Minha circulação martelava no meu ouvido. Minha pele ficou completamente sensível. Podia sentir até mesmo o mínimo movimento do ar.

Eu arfava. O ar não parecia suficiente.

Finalmente abri meus olhos e olhei para Mel. Realmente foi uma pena perder toda a cena e desenvoltura dela, mas não tive como manter meus olhos abertos diante do prazer.

— Quer... Me... Matar? — Perguntei entre lufadas de ar.

Mel gargalhou para mim e foi se deitar na cama. Forcei meu corpo para ir até lá e me joguei sobre o colchão.

— A intenção, na verdade é venerarmos um ao outro. — Ela respondeu me olhando de lado.

Sorri para ela e a puxei para os meus braços. Ela se deitou em meu peito, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. Ficamos incontáveis minutos em silencio, até que eu rompi com uma pergunta.

— Você... quando Peg estava em seu corpo...

— Hummm. — Mel emitiu um som, me incentivando a prosseguir.

— Chegou a ficar atraída por ele? — Questionei, lembrando-me do ciúme lancinante que senti quando ela acordou.

— Do Ian? — Mel questionou e eu apenas fiz um som de concordância. — Não. — Mel respondeu e me parecia sincera. — Em geral, era como ser violada sem minha autorização. Mas vou mentir se disser que não sinto falta dele. É como se fosse... — Mel se calou, procurando uma resposta consigo mesma.

Eu esperei um pouco, mas completei por ela quando passou tempo demais para o meu gosto.

— Como se não estivesse completo sem essa invasão. Como se ser violado fosse exatamente o que você precisa para se sentir completa.

Mel se levantou e me olhou nos olhos. Ela me estudava com seus grandes olhos. A compreensão atingiu a face dela em poucos segundos.

— É assim que você se sente? Em relação a Peregrina, eu quero dizer. — Ela perguntou.

Virei meu rosto de lado, olhando para parede. Não querendo olhar nos olhos dela.

— Sim. — Respondi com voz fraca.

Ela ainda me olhou por alguns segundos, antes de repousar sua cabeça no meu peito.

— Eu também me sinto assim. E é pior. Porque é em relação ao Ian e a Peregrina. Sinto falta dele forçar sua presença contra minha vontade. E sinto falta de sentir o prazer mal compreendido de Peg com a presença dele.

— Mal compreendido?

— Sim. Ela só entendeu que gostava da presença dele... Que era prazerosa a ela quase no ultimo segundo.

Ficamos quietos por um tempo. Eu cheirando seus fios de cabelos, agora quase na altura que eu gostava.

— E como ficamos agora? — Mel falou rompendo o silencio.

— Em que sentido? — Questionei.

— Você sente falta de ter Peg aqui, comigo. Eu que sentia falta de você, agora te tenho. Mas ainda estamos sentindo falta. De Peg e do Ian sempre junto.

Pensei um minuto.

— Simples. — Respondi. — Você se aproxima do Ian. Volta a ter contato com ele e a se sentir violada. — Ri comigo mesmo, porque eu sabia que não estava falando nenhuma besteira por mais absurdo que soasse. Ri por que era justamente a coisa certa que tanto ela, como eu, tínhamos que fazer, para podermos sentir que nosso mundo tinha voltado a girar de acordo. De um modo bem torto, mas deveria ser. — E assim que Jeb der o aval e Kyle se resolver com Jodi, eu procuro um corpo para Peg e resolvo o meu problema. E me coloco na posição de ser violado. Contra a minha vontade, também. Claro.

Ri novamente. Que coisa absurda de se dizer. Que coisa absurda de sentir falta. Sentir falta de ter por perto, quem você não quer. É uma loucura. Mas era o que tanto eu, como Mel, queríamos. Precisávamos. Por que no fundo, havíamos aprendido a amar esse sentimento e tínhamos aprendido a amar a presença deles, acima de tudo.

— É uma boa ideia. — Mel sussurrou me beijando em seguida.

Nosso beijo foi ficando urgente, a medida que os segundos passavam. Meu corpo foi ganhando vida, implorando por libertação. Girei-nos no colchão, fazendo o corpo de Mel ficar por baixo.

Levei minha mão para seu centro e com o dedão, estimulei seu nervo. Ela também levou sua mão ao meu membro e o sentir ferver sobre seu toque. Soltamos um gemido de desejo e antes que eu pudesse penetra-la, ela me empurrou contra o colchão, montando em cima de mim em seguida.

Tive o prazer visual de ver sua intimidade engolindo minha longitude. E depois o prazer de senti-la subir e descer pelo meu comprimento. Seus seios pequenos balançavam a minha frente, me fazendo salivar.

Com uma mão, puxei-a pela nuca a fazendo reclinar sobre mim, enquanto a minha outra mão a auxiliava no gingado prazeroso. Beijei levemente seus lábios e depois abocanhei seu seio esquerdo.

Ela gemeu alto e ganhou velocidade ao subir e descer, e no final rebolando e esfregando seu nervo em meus pelos pubiano, na base do meu membro. O prazer começou a crescer deixando minhas bolas doloridas, e o comichão do meu umbigo se fez presente.

Eu não queria parar. Não agora. Soltei o seio que eu chupava com dificuldade.

— Para. — Pedi e ela me olhou confusa, sem parar os movimentos. Então com as mãos a contive.

Tirei-a de cima de mim, sobre protesto da mesma. E a deitei de lado, de costa para mim. Puxei sua perna para cima da minha, do tanto que a posição permitia, e a preenchi. Senti sua carne quente e úmida me acolher. Era o céu bem aqui na terra.

E comecei a arremeter dentro dela. Ela jogava o quadril de encontro ao meu e eu jogava o meu quadril de encontro a bunda dela.

— Isso, Já... — Mel gemia.

Eu? Não fazia ideia se dizia alguma coisa. Quem dirá coerente.

E então, tudo cresceu até atingir um espiral de prazer que nos puxou para baixo. Explodi em jatos no seu interior, enquanto sentia leves contrações de sua carne em torno do meu membro. O corpo de Mel relaxando era a única coisa mais concreta que me dizia que ela tinha alcançado seu prazer.

Nossas peles estavam suadas. Nossas pernas estavam grudentas tanto pelo suor, quanto pela nossa troca de fluidos corporais. Eu estava no céu. Abracei Mel, a trazendo mais para mim, se era possível.

— Isso foi incrível. — Mel ronronou com voz sonolenta.

— Você que é incrível.

E sem sair de dentro dela, mas seguro de que ela estava concepcionalmente protegida pelo tal chá de folhas que as mulheres estavam tomando instruídas pela Mandy, eu adormeci, com Mel em meus braços.


End file.
